


Struggling (to come)

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes home to the sight of Ian pleasuring himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling (to come)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014.

When Mickey walks through the door, and after closing it takes a few steps inside into the living room which has a clear view of their bedroom, it is to the sight of Ian on their bed, ass in the air and legs splayed wide which allow Mickey to see a hand wrapped around his firecrotch's red cock squeezing and being used as a tight tunnel as Ian pumps his hips into his hand. Ian's forehead is down in the pillow, but Mickey can still hear his muffled whines, strained as he seeks release but is finding it difficult to reach it. His other hand is behind him, two fingers fighting to push into his tight red hole while Ian's tight ass squeezes around them.

 

Mickey's crotch swells in his trousers instantly, and he drops the things in his hands on the way to the bedroom, walking fast but quietly, taking his time to appreciate his lover as he masturbates.

 

Mickey greets Ian in the way of a hand running from his tail-bone up his spine. Ian moans deliciously in response, body shivering in pleasure and lifts his head only enough to tilt it and look up at Mickey who rests his hand on Ian's neck.

 

Mickey leans down and gives him a kiss, sucks at his lips and bites before Ian opens them and Mickey gets to explore the inside with his tongue.

 

They're both breathing hard by the time they break the kiss, and Ian has a wide smile on his face which Mickey is sure matches the one on his own face.

 

“Close?” Mickey asks.

 

“So close,” Ian answers in a tortured tone.

 

“Keep moving your hips,” Mickey instructs as he notices that Ian must've stopped sometime when they were kissing.

 

Ian moans and builds up his rhythm again.

 

“Look so hot,” Mickey praises as he looks down Ian's back and the swells of his ass, erratically thrusting into his fist. “Thinking 'bout being inside me?

 

“Yessss,” Ian answers.

 

“Want me to-?” Mickey asks fluttering the fingers of the hand at the back of Ian's neck, indicating to Ian's new found kink.

 

Ian nods, licking his lips.

 

Mickey can't help it and leans down once more to kiss Ian, filthy and rough as he moves the hand at the back of Ian's neck to the front and slowly begins to close his hand, pressing on the Adam's Apple and slowly restricting Ian's breath.

 

The bed starts to shake as Ian's hips pump impossibly faster and Mickey keeps on tightening his hand and on kissing Ian until Ian's moans stop. When he backs off Ian's lips they are red and swollen, and Mickey looks down to enjoy the sight of Ian's ass as the redhead thrusts his cock into his hand.

 

Ian's breath is coming in short, distant pants and Mickey leaves off the view to move his head so that his lips are just touching Ian's wide open ones as the ginger man struggles to breathe, and also to lock his eyes with Ian's just about open as he strains to keep looking at Mickey.

 

“Come on, firecrotch,” Mickey encourages.

 

Mickey uses his free hand to cup the hand Ian is using to finger himself, and with his index and middle finger he caresses Ian's rim, stretched around two of Ian's own fingers and puts a tiny bit of pressure with both his fingers at the same time, not enough to penetrate but certainly enough for Ian to feel the strain of the pressure.

 

“Ian,” Mickey moans right before he locks his lips with Ian's and takes a kiss from the redhead whose lips remain pliant and barely move as Ian tries to kiss him back but can't.

 

Ian moans one final time and his hips stutter, and he starts to come.

 

Mickey releases his hand from around Ian's neck immediately so that Ian can get some much deserved breath and then he helps Ian slip his fingers out of himself when he's finished coming. He helps his firecrotch to slowly roll on his side so that he can stretch out and Mickey can join him on the bed.

 

“Want help?” Ian asks with a croaky voice as he closes the small gap between them by leaning onto Mickey.

 

“Not at the moment,” Mickey replies. “Get your breath back properly.”

 

“Hmm,” Ian replies snuggling into Mickey and closing every last inch of space between them as he tangles his legs with Mickey at the same time that he stretches one hand up to Mickey's hair and places the other over Mickey's heart.

 


End file.
